Reunion
"I can't believe that we've been hanging out for the last six hours", Takashi said, as he drove down the road. "Where are we going?" I asked, staring out the window. "You'll see", replied Takashi. We'd been driving for a couple hours. Our last stop was Sōsa, a city of about 39,000 people, located in the Chiba Prefecture, but that was at about 8:00 or 9:00 P.M. The current time was 11:26 P.M., so we'd been driving along the coastline for a few hours. Takashi had been my best friend since we were in high school. We both lived in Yūbari, with was located in the Hokkaido region and the Sorachi Prefecture. Takashi was always the lady's man, who could often be found trying to win a girl's heart, while I was more interested in studying. I had near perfect marks when I finished the three years which was high school. These marks got me a scholarship to Senshu University's Department of Law. Takashi was determined to make it big in Tokyo. He left within a week of graduating high school. He only recently got back in contact with me. His face looks almost the same as it did when we graduated. Nowadays, I'm a lawyer. I take pride in my work, especially since most of my cases are against members of the Sumiyoshi-kai, which is the second largest Yakuza branch, having around 20,000 members in Tokyo. Most of the members were aggressive killers, it seemed. Of course, the easiest way to convict them of gang-related violence is to have them take their top off. All Yakuza have tattoos. "We're almost there", Takashi stated. He seemed a bit nervous. "Is something wrong?", I asked. "It's nothing", he replied. After a couple moments, which were silent, Takashi parked the car. "We're here", he said. We both got out of his car. I looked out to the ocean, seeing the moon's rays reflect off the waters surface. It was a beautiful scene. "Why'd you take me here?", I asked Takashi. "Nishiguchi-san needed some reassurance that his trial would go well", Takashi said as he pulled a small revolver out of his pocket. "Takashi, what are you doing?!", I screamed. Takashi didn't say anything as he raised the gun. "You don't have to do this! You're better than this! Please listen to me!" "I'm sorry, Kiyoshi. I'm just doing my job. You know how it is", Takashi said as he pulled the trigger, followed by a deafening bang. The last thing I felt was the burning sensation of a bullet entering my forehead. Epilogue Police Log: 15/8/14 The trial for Shigeo Nishiguchi ended with no conviction. The only evidence against him had been stolen from the prosecution attorney, Kiyoshi Ito, who had gone missing six days prior to the trial. Foul play is suspected. Ito was last sighted in Sōsa, at precisely 8:47 P.M., August 4th, with Takashi Saito, a suspected member of the Yakuza. Saito has been missing since August 9th. A brief search of Saito's apartment resulted in the retrieval of a .22 revolver, eight shots, with one round fired. This is a suspected murder weapon. A warrant for Saito's arrest has been issued for illegal possession of a fire arm. It is current suspected that Saito is responsible for Ito's disappearance. Further investigation of both Ito's and Saito's apartments for further leads will undergo soon. Author's Note This is the first story I've written in a while, so enjoy! It's not really meant to be scary, and it's mostly an experimentation with character development and a new writing style, similar to that of Koushun Takami. If the people like it, this will be a return of me writing things and this will become my permanent writing style. ~ Kiyoshi 05:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Series